1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to ski foot bindings, and more particularly to a slalom ski foot binding.
2. Description of the Related Art
In slalom skiing only one ski is used to support the rider as differentiated from normal skiing in which two skis are used. The conventional slalom water ski includes tandum foot bindings attached to the ski: a binding for retaining the skier's front foot and a binding for retaining the skier's rear foot. At average or greater skiing speeds, the rear of the ski provides the greatest lift. Consequently, the slalom skier's rear leg supports by far the greater amount of his weight. Such disproportionate weight distribution causes the skier's rear leg to tire much more rapidly than the front leg.
Also, a slalom skier's rear leg is bent. This increases the difficulty in supporting the skier's weight.
Therefore it is desirable to have a ski binding that more evenly distributes the load to each of the skier's legs and that permits the skier's rear leg to be straighter, thus enabling it to more evenly carry the weight.